The present invention relates to conductive frames for receiving electronic modules and, more particularly, to conductive GBIC frames.
GBIC (Gigabit Interface Converter) frames currently in use in which GBIC electronic modules are guided and positioned are made of rigid plastic material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,999. Shielding members and a spring-biased metal closure member are mounted at the front entrance of the GBIC frames to prevent EMI from affecting the GBIC electronic modules and to contain the EMI. The plastic GBIC frames are satisfactory for the electronic modules of lower speed systems; however, as higher speed systems have developed, greater EMI shielding is required. Moreover, the GBIC plastic frames are not able to be reflowsoldered to a circuit board and they must be mounted on the circuit board after the connectors and other components are soldered to the circuit board. This increases the applied cost of the GBIC systems to customers.
An important feature of the present invention is a conductive GBIC frame that provides complete EMI shielding for high speed systems. Another important feature is that the conductive GBIC frames can be reflow-soldered onto a circuit board at the same time electrical connectors and other components are soldered thereto thereby substantially decreasing the cost of manufacture. A further important feature is that the conductive GBIC will pass the finger probe test required by Underwriters Laboratory (UL).
A GBIC frame according to the present invention comprises a conductive frame including an upper wall and side walls depending downwardly therefrom, board-mounting members at bottom ends of the side walls for disposition in holes in a circuit board onto which the conductive frame is to be mounted, the upper wall has an elongated opening adjacent a front end of the conductive frame, a closure door is positioned across the conductive frame through the elongated opening and is pivotally mounted to the side walls, and a spring member is mounted on the closure door and the conductive frame thereby biasing the closure door to a normally closed position.
A metal closure member is mounted over the elongated opening of the conductive frame after the closure door has been positioned within the conductive frame.
Shielding members are mounted on upper and lower members of the front end of the conductive frame.